Bragging rights
by T're Urvawi
Summary: McKay and Zelenka place a bet on a Men’s Olympic hockey game… Canada vs. Czech Republic At the torino games
1. I'll make a bet with you

Bragging rights

McKay and Zelenka place a bet on a Men's Olympic hockey game… Canada vs. Czech Republic… ((This is not what really happened…))

(I don't own them, please don't sue…)

Rodney McKay walked down one of the many Atlantean corridors to his lab, a PDA cradled in one arm. He glanced down at it checking the score of one of the men's Olympic hockey games. Canada vs. Germany… The score was 4 – 0 in favor of Canada. 'Yes!' McKay thought to himself as he entered his lab. He set the PDA down and linked it up to his computer screen. Soon enough it was the last period, Germany still had zero. 'Canada's going to win! I get to collect my winnings from Sergeant Alios. 'This is great, no one knows Canadian hockey like yours truly, Rodney McKay.'

The inevitable came, Canada won 5 – 0. Rodney was even doing a victory dance when he heard some one coming. He stopped quickly and made himself look busy. He looked up when he heard someone enter the room and a throat was cleared. "Oh Radek, hi, uh…"

"Hello Rodney, I guess you heard your team won…" Radek didn't seem too pleased, but he knew that was the out come…

"Yeah I just heard—"

"Aren't you going to get your winnings from Alios?" Radek asked leaning against the counter.

"Yes, maybe later I'm in the middle of doing something." McKay said in an annoyed voice.

"Right… So what is so important it can't wait? We aren't saving the city, there are no wraith attacking, there's no virus or disease on the loose. What can be so important?" Radek said in a quizzing voice.

"I'm just working on something Radek. Relax, I'll get it later." McKay said.

"Right… Would you like to make another wager?" Radek asked.

"On what?" McKay asked annoyed

"Men's hockey…" Zalenka provided. 'oh this is going to be good.' Rodney thought.

"Who?" McKay asked

"Czech republic vs. Canada." Radek said confidently.

"Done, that game should be in two days… What's the wager?" McKay asked.

"If I win, I get full bragging rights, and the next time Deadalus goes back to earth you have to get me a New York Rangers jersey…"

"What!" Rodney interrupted.

"With Jaromir Jagr's name on it." Radek added.

"And if I win?" McKay asked. There was a noticeable pause…

Authors' note: For those of you that don't know who Jaromir Jagr is. He's a New York Rangers winger who led the Czech Republic to Olympic gold in 1998. He has also competed in the 2006 Torino games…


	2. Famous Jersey

Authors note: Thanks to everyone that reviewed "Bragging rights". The feedback was very positive. Hockey Rocks

On with the show…

Radek sighed thinking upon his next words carefully. What _would_ he give McKay if his team did win? What would he risk? Then it came to him, 'what does Rodney McKay have more of than anyone on this base? Well not everyone, but a vast majority? An ego… Rodney would brag forever, so bragging right would work, he'll go for that, but he would want something more, just like himself… Who was Rodney's favorite hockey player again? …

"If you win McKay, you receive full bragging rights, just like if I win, and a Kings jersey, Wayne Gretzky." Radek was sure McKay would jump at the chance…

"Done, I'll see you in two days."

As soon as the words left McKay's mouth, the Czech smirked and left the lab, leaving McKay to his thoughts…

Two days later:

Radek walked into McKay's lab looking for the snarky physicist, "McKay?" Radek asked looking around the lab. Not seeing anyone he started to head out the door. Just then Rodney walked briskly in, "Oh Radek. Hey, you up to tonight?"

"Of course Rodney, where will we go for tonight's game?"

"My room. I have the screen set up and I stashed the popcorn."

"Right. See you around 6?"

"Yes." Rodney said. 'He is _so_ going down…'

"Later McKay." Radek said on his way out thinking…


	3. The start

Bragging rights Chapt 3

A/N: Hey guys sorry this took so long… I got quite side tracked the next chapter is already on its way so hoping it comes in sometime next week. Thanks for the reviews, they were very positive.

T're

On with the show!

Radek Zelenka walked down the hall toward McKay's room. The man was absolutely infuriating, but with any luck he, Radek, would win the bet. He didn't think he could put up with Rodney's bragging anymore.

He pushed the door chime on the McKay's door and he didn't have to wait long. From the inside of the room, he could hear Rodney yelling, "Just a second!" Radek hid a grin as the door opened. Rodney was wearing a Canada t-shirt with his light brown khakis. Radek wore similar attire, except his shirt said something in Czech with a Czech Republic flag on it. "Come on in, the games about to start." Rodney said as he stepped to the side letting his colleague into the room. He then mumbled something about drinks and quickly went off to get them.

Radek took in the room for a moment the walls were pretty bare, except for a few pictures and diplomas. Taking a seat in a surprisingly comfortable chair, Radek turned his attention to the TV. Rodney came in a few minutes later with drinks. Radek took one and looked at the label it was a very nice brandy and next to it was some obviously bootlegged moonshine. "Rodney?" Radek asked

"What?"

"Where you get this?"

"Um, it was in the Deadalus shipment…"

"McKay…"

"Ok, fine, I bribed one of the crew to get it for me ok? Happy?"

"Extremely, this nice brand"

"Thanks… um…" Rodney said a little awkwardly.

"Don't worry McKay, I wont tell." Zelenka says putting his friend's mind at ease.

"Yeah… Thanks." Rodney mumbles as the game starts.

Two periods later, Rodney and Zelenka were already a little tipsy. "Ok Radek, my teams up by two. You sure you want to keep the bet?"

"Of course!" Radek says taking another sip of some moonshine.

"You know we're going to have one heck of a hang over tomorrow…"

"Yes, I know." Radek says. "But I can handle it."

"Oh really?"

"Yes McKay I've been drinking for long time."

"Fine, whatever. Hey! The games on!" Rodney exclaimed putting his full attention back on the screen.


	4. The win

Wow it has been a while… Sorry this took so long... School has been a priority.  
Well with no further ado. Here it is the last installment…  
T're

In the middle of the last quarter, McKay and Zelenka were quite gone…

"Ra..radek?" McKay started however his words were slurred.

"Yes Rodney?" Zelenka answered in a slightly more sober tone.

"What… What's the score?"

"um… 13-13 I think… or is that a 17… hmmm I can't tell…" Radek answered with a drunken giggle as he took another swig of his drink.

"I can't tell either… maybe we've had too much my friend…" Rodney laughed…

"Pr..probably…" Radek managed to get out before busting out laughing again. He looked over at Rodney…

McKay was asleep on the coach cheering his team on in his dreams in a slurred whisper… "Go Canada! You can beat 'em…"

Radek turned his unfocused eyes to the screen and smiled…

The game was over. "For once, I WIN!" he slurred as he too fell asleep… Hopefully in the morning he would remember who won… He really wanted that jersey… Not to mention holding the win over McKay…

Radek laughed in his sleep… "Full Bragging rights"


End file.
